Demons at Yokai Academy
by dylanmcbean4789
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama are ordered by Koenma to attend Yokai Academy until such time as they get a better hand on their powers, meanwhile at the same time Tskune Aono begins his studies at Yokai Academy. What changes will occur with the introduction of these characters?
1. Chapter 1-New Beginnings at Yokai High

Chapter 1

Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama all waited outside of Koenma's office. They had each received an individual summons delivered by the plucky grim reaper Botan. An exasperated sigh escaped the lips of the black haired demon.

"Yurameshi, Kurama. Do either of you know why the baby summoned us? I have not heard of anything worth our attention since Enki won that stupid tournament and united the Demon Realm." His conscious decision to ignore Kuwabara did not go unnoticed, the fiery youth towered over Hiei.

"Why did you not ask me you little twerp? You implying I'm not smart enough, that Yurameshi is somehow better than me?"

Rolling his eyes, he answered back, voice dripping with contempt. "I'm surprised a boor such as yourself understood the implications, but yes you are not as likely to know as Yurameshi, partially because you're a fool, also because you chose to distance yourself from us to concentrate on your human studies." Kuwabara turned red, clenching his fist, he swung a powerful blow at the demon, which never reached the target. Yusuke held the taller boys hand before gently pushing him back.

"Don't rise to it Kuwabara, Hiei just likes to tease you. Maybe he missed you." A quiet scoff could be heard as Yusuke spoke. "Besides I doubt Koenma wants a fight before we go see him, just lay off for now, okay?" Grumbling to himself Kuwabara relented and walked back to the small bench he was sitting on before his altercation. Kurama finally spoke.

"I've missed this, it has been some time since we've all been gathered together, it seems that no matter how long we spend apart from one another, some things will never change."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and a small voice shouting. "Come in!."

Koenma peered over his desk, pacifier firmly planted in his mouth,he studied the four men gathered before him, the energy that radiated from each of them was powerful to the point it almost defied comprehension. Only Kuwabara fell below S class and even that was borderline, the others were all at the highest echelon of power, any one of them could threaten the entire living world, luckily for him he knew them well enough to know none had such intentions, even the ill tempered Hiei.

"Gentlemen. I have something I must tell you, these orders come straight from my father, I have little say I'm afraid." His tone and the ominous nature of his words, set them all at edge. Yusuke was the first to speak up. "Just what the hell do you have planned for us?" He demanded an answer his voice barely contained below a shout. "Last time something like this happened, it was Sensui and he nearly killed me, and this time you sound even more worried." Koenma rubbed his temples, the pace at which he sucked on his pacifier increased rapidly, as they all waited on his answer.

"You are all to go to high school."

This was a statement none of them were even remotely prepared for, Kuwabara overcame his shock first. "But me and Yurameshi are already in high school!"

"I am aware of this Kuwabara and I am afraid you will be forced to transfer. You have all became incredibly powerful incredibly quickly, we do not fully understand what effect this may have on the human world as of yet, there has never been an individual with such strength living in the human world as any of you. Until such time as your control increases and we can evaluate the situation, it seems you will be forced to attend a high school separate from the mortal realm."

Hiei cut him off, "What the hell does that have to do with me? I am a demon I do not need a high school education, the same goes with Kurama."

The taller demon responded to this is a thoughtful tone, "No. I have been living as a human for a long time, as such I would need to possess the tools to function on society, so it makes sense for me to go with them, Koenma however would not have brought you here if he did not have a reason." He stared at Koenma awaiting an answer.

"I always forget how perceptive you are Kurama. Yes I do have a reason for Hiei to intend, it seems my father has arranged for your sister to attend this school as well." Upon hearing the mention of his sister, Hiei's demonic energy began to increase, turning the atmosphere heavy. He asked one simple question. "And what high school am I being forced into?"

The answer was simple. "Youkai Academy."

This did little to quell Hiei's fury. "Youkai? That place is not even for true demons, it is for so called monsters." This one word reeked of contempt. "The are lesser beings, unfit to even share the same world as demons. They have their own lands, or they hide in the human world. They're low class trash, and you expect us to mingle with them? Fine. Don't blame me for any casualties."

As they left Koenma's office Hiei walked at the front, his face contorted in rage. Speaking softly Yusuke asked Kurama. "Just what's his problem? What does he have again "monsters" and just what is the difference?"

Doing his best to expain he spoke slowly, "Monster is a catch all term for a variety of races. They are beings with less power than demons, though a few races can compare in terms of power. They utilise their own form of demonic energy, youkai in battle. They fear demons and demons generally view them as inferior, an S class demon is something that almost no monster could hope to even comprehend. The strongest monster is perhaps the vampire, though there are a few that can compete with it in terms of power. I just don't think Hiei appreciates that his sister was used as a bargaining piece, though perhaps he still holds onto some of his prejudices."

The biggest surprise to Yusuke was that vampires really existed, and he had one question. "So all the stories of monsters are true? Zombies, vampires, werewolves, they all exist?"

Kurama slowly nodded, "Indeed they do, it seems that you will get to meet them all first hand."

A few weeks passed before the school term was due to start. Most of which Yusuke and Kuwabara spent trying to explain why they were transferring schools, to their family and friends.

The first day of term came and both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood at the bus stop, in their new school uniforms.

"Yurameshi you look like a dork." Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh as Yusuke who looked incredibly uneasy in the more formal uniform of Youkai Academy. "Shut up Kuwabara, you look just as stupid as me! Do I need to kick your ass for old time's sake?" He said rolling up his sleeves in preparation for a fight. Kuwabara laughed clenching his fist, "With pleasure Yurameshi, this time you'll be eating sidewalk." They were interrupted by an old yellow school bus pulling into the stop, the doors opening and a deep voice calling. "This way for Youkai Academy."

Yusuke turned away from Kuwabara. "Next time, I'll kick your ass but it seems we've no time." Grumbling Kuwabara followed him onto the bus, both boys noticed the ominous aura emenating from the bus driver as well as his glowing eyes. As they walked to the back of the bus they noticed Hiei and Kurama sitting together, Hiei's face contorted into a scowl, Kurama greeted them with a smile. "Hello, I'll be glad of the company, Hiei hasn't spoke a word this whole time. I think it's the uniform." He offered this as an explanation for Hiei's obvious unhappiness. They were both dressed in the same uniform as him and Kuwabara, Kurama did not look uncomfortable with how he was dressed though the same culd not be said of Hiei. Even Kuwabara knew better than to insult Hiei at the present moment, it was obvious that he was ready to snap at aby moment. As the boys sat together they wondered if there would be any other students getting on the bus to the academy. One more student got on, a slender boy who seemed rather uneasy, he sat at the front of the bus and stared out the windows as the bus carried onwards.

As he set foot on the bus Tskune was greeted by a creepy bus driver whose eyes seemed to glow. "Be careful boy, this is a scary school." He warned the boy, his voice dripping with malice, this sent a chill down his spine; at the back of the bus four boys sat together, three of them looked like delinquents, the last was soft featured with long hair and was feminine featured, he looked out of place next to the other boys. He did not want to risk getting on their bad side so instead of sitting with the he elected to sit at the front of the bus and stare out the window. Perhaps this was a school for delinquents, maybe that was why there were no entrance requirements. Just what did his parents sign him up for he wondered? Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed the bus go through a long tunnel, he was snapped out of his daze as he heard the bus driver call. "Youkai Academy. Now watch yourself kids, it's a scary school." Tskune could hear the bus driver laughing as he stepped out into the academy grounds. Looking around, he was creeped out by the locale, tombstones and skulls littered the stone path leading forwards. Looking out he could see the ocean, which was a strange red colour, almost the same shade as blood. By the time he had regained his composure, the other boys had already began their trek to the academy. He had lost sight of them, not wanting to be late he began to rush forwards until he found himself in a strange wooded area; from behind himself he could hear the tuning of a bicycle bell, turning around he seen a beautiful pink haired girl flying through the air. He was momentarily overcome by her beauty until a bicycle crashed into his head. Dazed upon the ground he reached out with one hand, beneath his palm he could feel warm, soft skin turning towards the source of the warmth he seen the pink haired girl lying upon the ground and his hand nestled between her soft thighs. Yanking his hand out in a panic, he apologised. "I'm so sorry."

The girl sheepishly smiled, rubbing her head. "No I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia." Tskune couldn't believe his luck he had never spoken to such a cute girl before, perhaps coming here wasn't such a bad thing. He noticed her eyes go wide, "Oh no blood." His nose was slowly dripping blood. "I'm sorry." She apologised, "I just can't help myself. It's because I'm a vampire." Before he knew what was happening he felt a sharp pain in his neck as the girl bit him. Jumping back he clutched his neck in pain. The girl bowed. "I'm so sorry, you just smell so good, my name is Moka Akashiya. Thank you for the treat." He couldn't believe what was happening the girl was serious. "Vampire, the bloodsucking monster?" He asked.

The look of hurt was clear on her face, "You must really hate vampires." She said her voice low and defeated, tears welling in her eyes. He felt too bad to leave her like this, even if she was a little strange she was really pretty. "No. No I don't hate vampires, I mean...that's pretty unique." He lamely finished unsure of what to say, however it seemed his words had the desired effect as she broke out into a wide smile. "I'm so glad. Then if you're okay with me would you like to be friends? I've never really had a friend as I was so scared I'd be lonely here."

Bowing his head he introduced himself, "I'm Tskune Aono. Pleased to meet you."

Turning away from home she spoke, "Please find me after the entrance ceremony I'm sure we can become good friends."

Sitting in the homeroom classroom, Tskune was lost in thoughts of that girl he had encountered earlier, he still found the vampire stuff strange but she was so cute and she wanted to be his friend, it made him slightly more hopeful for his time at this school. As more students made their way into the classroom, he spotted the four boys he had seen on the bus make their way in and sit next to him, their presence me him a little uneasy but he tried his best not to worry. "Maybe they're not as scary as they look." He said softly to himself.

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke who sat next to him, "Hey isn't that the kid who got on the bus with us?"

Looking up from his desk Yusuke looked at the boy who sat at the next desk, "Yeah I guess so, why?"

Kuwabara answered, "No real reason just wonder what kinda monster he is?" Before anyone could respond the teacher, a young looking blond woman with tufts of hair that closely resembled cat ears began to speak. "Hello everyone I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome and as you are all aware this is a school for monsters." Hiei scoffed at this, while the human boy Tskune sat upright in his seat, swear dripping down his face in panic as the teacher continued. "The earth is the domain of the humans as so the main aim of this academy is to teach you how to live amongst human society. This brings us to our first school rule, you are to remain in your human forms at all times."

A burly youth called out, "Hey teacher wouldn't it be best to eat the humans, and in the case of the beautiful girls molest them?" Tskune almost fainted upon hearing this, it really was a school for monsters and he was terrified before the teacher could answer his questions however, a chair clattered to the ground, and one of the boys from the bus stood up, a short dark haired youth with a green tinge to his hair. "What the hell was that? I'm gonna kick your ass you overgrown brute." At his side an even shorter student with spiked black hair and a bandana laughed. "That's it Yurameshi kill this low rent trash." The monster who spoke of eating humans stood upright, towering over the other student licking his lips with an oddly long tongue. A loud smack and the teacher shouting interrupted their confrontation. "There is to be no fighting in my class! And as for what you said there as no humans in this academy, any found would be killed, so there's nothing to even fight over, now sit back down." Yusuke still wanted to fight but he tried to control his temper, picking up his chair he slumped down arms crossed. Tskune was glad that the other student had stood up to that monster who wanted to eat people, even if he did look like a delinquent at least he didn't seem to hate humans. The tension that hung over the classroom was broken by the door opening and a quiet voice speaking out. "Sorry I'm late, I kinda got lost after the entrance ceremony. A beautiful pink haired girl walked into the classroom. Nekonome sighed, glad that at least there wasn't a fight in her classroom. "It's all right just sit down somewhere."

The girl nodded before her eyes lit up. "Tskune." She called before running across the classroom and wrapping her arms around the boy as the classroom looked on in wonder. The large youth who was almost fighting a few moments ago looked on with lust in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 First Meetings

**Author's Notes: I was unsure of whether or not to continue this after the first chapter, it seems to fairly well received so far though, as long as people keep reading I'll keep writing. Please follow, favourite or review. If anyone has anything they want to see or any thoughts feel free to leave a review.**

Tskune had mixed feelings. While he was enjoying the fact a beautiful girl was walking with her arm around his, the jealousy and murderous intent of the male students who watched their passage was almost palpable, he swallowed nervously, hoping that no one would confront them. These hopes were soon dashed however; the large student from their homeroom, the one who talked about eating and molesting humans stopped them in their tracks, eyeing Tskune with pure contempt and Moka with unadulterated lust. "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? My name is Saizou Koyima I am your classmate. By the way why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like this?" As he asked the question he grabbed Tskune by the throat and lifted him off his feet as if he weighed nothing; Tskune felt faint, on the verge of collapse from the fear coursing through his mortal veins. Dropping Tskune contemptuously to the floor, not viewing him as any sort of rival, he once again asked Moka a question. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of guy? Why don't you and me go somewhere and have some fun?"

In response Moka grabbed Tskune by the hand, pulling him to his feet she began to run away from this awkward situation, dragging the still dazed Tskune behind her. "Sorry I'm having fun with Tskune just now."

Saizou watched them leave, a devious smirk plastered across his foul features. "I never let a woman such as yourself to escape my clutches Moka Akashiya."

They finally stopped in an empty stairwell, Tskune was bent over double panting, sweat dripping down his face, Moka on the other hand was not even breathing heavy. "Jeez, what a creep. You know I got a little scared, Tskune. Are you okay?"

Her voice would normally have been music to his ears, but self doubt ate away at the young man. "Yeah...I'm fine. Moka. Why are you so friendly with a worthless mediocre guy such as myself?"

The dejected look etched onto his plain features stung at Moka's heart. "You're not worthless!" She objected, her voice raised. "Not to me anyway besides..." Her words trailed off as scarlet tinged her cheeks, "We're on bloodsucking terms." She said a wistful look on her face. "Be proud of yourself, you have grade A blood. It's full bodied, rich, sweet. The mineral balance is perfect, it's much better than the blood I've drank before from transfusion packs."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. "What am I food?" He shouted, his voice a mixture of shock and outrage, Moka however barely seemed to notice, her face reddened with every passing second.

"Well that was actually..my first time. My first time drinking from someone else...that feeling. I'll never forget it." Despite the softness with which she spoke, her words sounded resolute and firm. Tskune could barely utter her name before Moka pushed him into a wall, the impact was great enough to leave a crater in the wall and to almost break Tskune's back. The mortal could not believe the strength he had just witnessed from such a slender, beautiful girl. "Come on Tskune, let's go explore the academy." She called as she ran off, seeing little choice he followed after her.

When Yusuke had walked out of the classroom earlier that day, he was followed by the sound of Kuwabara taunting him. "Heh Yurameshi was scared. Yurameshi won't fight in class because he's a teachers pet." As Hiei and Kurama looked on on amusement at Kuwabara and his childish taunts, Yusuke could feel his blood beginning to boil, turning on his heel he grabbed the larger boy by the shirt. "I'll kick your ass right now you overgrown ape. If we get kicked out first day we'd never hear the end of it from the baby, besides.." His words trailed off as an evil grin split his face, "I'll get that sleazy bastard, just you wait Kuwabara."

Kuwabara struggled to hold back a laugh. "You're sounding more and more like your old self, Yurameshi. Now let's go, I want to see if I can find my sweet Yukina." He finished with a grin wide enough to split his face in two, from behind he felt an overwhelming and truly malicious feeling output of demonic energy, strong enough that the few students walking through the corridors, all stopped dead in their tracks.

A soft spoken voice sent shivers down Kuwabara's spine. "I thought I told you before, my sister is off limits. Though that reminds me, I must find her. Good day gentlemen." With that Hiei turned on his heel and left the others as he went to look for his sister.

Tskune and Moka stood outside the school dorms,to Tskune they looked run down, dilapidated, like a squat or an abandoned building, the idea of this being his home for the next few years creeped him out; his thoughts were interrupted by the excited voice of Moka. "So cool. Such a building, full of dignity and character."

He couldn't believe what he had heard, his surprise evident. "No way, what are you looking at?" He asked rhetorically.

Surprise coloured her delicate features, "Oh you don't like it Tskune? Even though you're a monster, speaking of which what kind of monster are you?" The boy panicked he was a human, struggling to come up with some kind if answer, Moka resumed before he could speak whatever lame reply his mind could piece together. "Oh letting others know your true form is against school rules after all, sorry I forgot." She smiled her apology.

"Speaking of which,Moka. I can't really see you as anything but a regular human, are you really a vampire Moka?" He struggled to believe that this sweet, beautiful girl was really a monster, if not for the fact she had drank his blood already that day, he would have thought this was all some joke.

"Yep, of course I am." She answered with a shy smile. "If I take this rosary off of my chest, I become my true self, a powerful, evil, scary vampire. Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's power, in my original form I was hated and seemed to cause conflict wherever I went. I put this rosary on to keep my power sealed, but still even if our power is sealed we do end up craving blood." Tskune, oblivious to the hint could only cry out in surprise as her fangs once again pierced his flesh.

Kurama turned to the others shortly after Hiei had left to look for his sister. "I think I'm going to take a walk around the campus, just to get my bearings and then I'll turn in for an early night, I'll see you in the morning before classes." He finished his farewell with a small polite bow.

"Hey you don't need to be so serious, Kurama. Have fun,besides from the energy I've felt around this school so far, it's not like anyone here could even give you any trouble if they wanted to." Yusuke flashed him a smile and a thumbs up, while Kuwabara merely raised his hand.

"See ya around Kurama."

Kurama nodded before turning away from the two boys, his eyes scanning the corridors as he began to fully take in his surrounding, his thoughts lingering on Yusuke's words, the spirit detective was indeed correct, the students energy levels paled before any of theirs, even Kuwabara who had fallen behind the others was much stronger than any student he had seen thus far. It was strange, perhaps Koenma was honest and sending them here was just a precaution, in case their powers had an adverse effect on the living world, but a part of him doubted that, things were rarely so simple in his experience. Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed that he had made his way outside of the school building, as a chill in the air roused him from his stupor, he shrugged and muttered to himself. "Perhaps I've spent too much time around the scheming of Demon Lords of late." Sighing he continued his aimless wandering, having circled the school grounds and still feeling restless he decided to follow the trail towards the wooded area outside the school. As the sun began to set and the pleasant glow of dusk, lit up his long red hair, away in the distance he could faintly hear the sound of water splashing, curious he followed these sounds until he happened upon a clearing with a view of the ocean, but rather than focus on the stunning visa, his eyes were drawn to the source of these sounds, a slender girl with long purple hair, who stood skimming stones along the waters surface. With each throw he could hear her softly counting every bounce of the pebbles, her voice was enchanting to him. Soft and sensual, barely more than a whisper, he had yet to see her face but something had already formed a deep attraction to her; her slender waist, long legs clad in knee high socks, the only thing that let him know she was a fellow student was the skirt she wore, she wore sneakers rather than the dress shoes of the academy dress code, knee high striped socks and a baggy white and black t-shirt. Kurama stood motionless for several minutes, silently watching her skim stones.

"Seven. A new record." Though the voice was soft, he could hear the faintest hint of excitement, it was then that she turned around and Kurama finally saw her face. He was left speechless, her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow, her features delicate, small lips barely flushed with colour, it was her eyes however that drew the greatest part of his attention, they were devoid of pupils but they were a stunning blew that seemed to look right through him. In the brief moment their eyes met, he noticed her cheeks become flushed and she quickly looked away, one arm unconsciously hugging herself as if to shield her from some danger. Kurama felt his ears grow hot, he had made her uncomfortable and for some reason this deeply troubled him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me I didn't mean to startle you, I was just taking a way and happened to stumble upon this place." He bowed low arms at his side, "My name is Kurama, I hope I have not made a bad first impression."

Seeing him bow and apologise to her, she couldn't help but smile, "My name is Mizore Shirayuki." As Kurama brought himself back up to his full height, her blush intensified, he was kind of cute she thought to herself. Feeling unusually brave and unusually talkative, she spoke first. "I was just surprised, nobody has ever been able to sneak up on me like that before."

Kurama smiled, noticing the tinge to her cheeks, she must be rather shy, he thought, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I wasn't intending to sneak up on you, I seen you were in the middle of skipping those stones and I didn't want to distract you." There was a long pause, it seemed the girl was too shy to continue the conversation so Kurama, not wanting to leave her alone just yet, spoke again. "I've never known how to do that. I've always been too clumsy, perhaps you could teach me?" While it was true, that he did not know how to skip stones, in truth it was more that he had never been interested enough to learn, even now he found little of interest in the idea, however he did desire to spend more time with this beautiful young woman.

Another long pause followed before she gave a small smile,"O...okay, I'll try to show you. I've never really shown anyone before..." Her words trailed off as she picked up a handful of smooth pebbles and walked up to the taller boy, inhaling his scent as she got close. Awkwardly she positioned herself next to him and threw her stone in demonstration. "Kinda like that." She lamely explained, Kurama had no idea what help that was supposed to be, but appreciating the fact she was trying he did his best to copy her form, only for his stone to splash into the water on its first bounce. "Oh." She said as she watched his stone sink to the bottom. "You're bad at this." With each movement filled with trepidation, hesitantly she stood behind him and gently grasped his arm, despite the boy's soft almost feminine features, the muscles in his arm were as hard as banded steel, she felt her body shudder as she gently held his arm. Awkwardly she tried to pantomime the correct motion with his arm, and the throw was a little better. For the next hour, until the sky was too dark to continue, they stood without a word casting stones out into the ocean, in that time Kurama managed to skim his stone four times, though they stood in silence, a silence which was uncomfortable at first as time passed it grew ever more comfortable. Eventually she turned to him and spoke, in that soft whisper like voice. "I need to go it's late." Mizore felt oddly hesitant, even though they had barely spoken to one another, she felt saddened by the thought of being without his company, she noticed a look of disappointment cross the boy's delicate features. Kurama was indeed feeling a little disappointed that they would be parting ways, spurred on by some strange impulse, he bent down placing one hand upon the barren lifeless ground, sending a delicate stream if demonic energy into the soil, within a matter of seconds a single solitary flower bloomed. A rose. This rose however, was a peculiar purple colour, the same shade as the girl's hair. Plucking it from the ground Kurama handed it to her, a tinge of scarlet colouring his cheeks, gingerly Mizore reached out and took the flower from him. "I hope to see you in school, Mizore." With that Kurama turned and walked away, leaving the shy girl clutching her rose lovingly.

The next morning Tskune stood outside the school, clutching a withdrawal notice in one hand, qnd his suitcase in the other, he had wrestled with his decision all night and he was still no closer to making up his mind. "I just don't know," He muttered to himself, "I don't want to be separated from Moka but..."

His words were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey lover boy. " Turning to face the voice he was grabbed by the tie as Saizou Koyima stared into his eyes. "Looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday and today I am going to make you pay. Your true form, what is it?" He demanded as he slammed him against a wall, Tskune was in a state of panic, he knew that if the fact he was really a human was discovered he would be killed, panicking he blurted our the first thing that came to mind, "My true form is...a vampire." Enraged Saizou punched the wall scant inches above Tskune's head, narrowly avoiding the frail mortal body and destroying a large section of the wall.

Growling his words Saizou sent spittle flying with every syllable uttered. "Vampires are atrocious, obscenely powerful western monsters. It's said they're the strongest of all monsters, there's no way you're such a creature." His hand transforming into a huge misshapen talon he casually tossed Tskune through the shattered ruins of the wall. "Whatever, talk to Moka again and you'll be a dead boy."

Rising to shaky feet he hastily grabbed his belongings and began running back towards the bus stop, fear overtaking all other senses. Before he could make his way to the bus stop he was intercepted by another familiar, though infinitely more pleasant voice. "Morning Tskune," He felt a warm embrace wrap around his back, "If we don't hurry we're gonna be late for class." Suddenly noticing the suitcase firmly clasped on his hand she gasped. "What's wrong? Are you leaving?"

Straining to speak, his voice little more than a whisper as he cast his gaze downwards. "I want to go to a human school, this place is too scary."

Moka was indignant, "No. No you can't go to a human school; I hate humans. When I was little I went to a human school, I've never felt do alone, I was hated and ridiculed. No one believed in monsters, I was an outcast, I've never had a friend before...but then I met you. You said it was okay that I was a vampire and for the first time, I didn't feel alone, so let's stay together. We can study hard and get through anything here."

"If I said I was one of those humans, would you still try to stop me?" The question was greeted with silence. "I'm a human. Through some weird accident, I somehow wound up here." Tskune noticed her changing expression, "That look on your face tells me all I need to know, that I shouldn't be here." Determine he began to walk away from the confused young woman.

Rushing after him she called out. "Tskune wait!"

Turning to face her, he snapped. "Back off, you hate humans after all, besides I don't need a monster for a friend." Hurt by his words, Moka allowed Tskune to make his way towards the bus stop.

Moka stood dejected, tears welling in her eyes, "For the first time in my life, I thought I had finally made a friend." Lost in thought she didn't notice the presence making its way behind her, until she felt a large hand bran her from behind.

"What are you doing here, all alone? You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya, not when you can be with a man like me." Saizou pushed her to the ground, lust and madness both shone in his eyes. "I can't help myself around you." His words distorted as his visa he became ever more bestial. "My body aches and I can't hold back any longer, I can't stay in this frail fragile form any longer; your beauty is incomparable to the human girls I've molested, I'm going to enjoy this little...violation."

That single word sent a shiver of fear throughout Moka unlike anything she had ever felt before, recoiling in both fear and disgust as Saizou ran his prehensile tongue over Moka's soft flesh, tears welled in her eyes, dreading what she knew was about to happen to her.

"Moka!" She opened her eyes and turned towards the boy calling her name.

"Tskune why did you come back? Run!" She pleaded with him to flee, tears freely flowing as she feared for the human boy's life, it was only then that he noticed the source of Moka's fear. Saizou's true form, a gargantuan, hulking beast, it looked like something from a childhood nightmare.

"What is that thing? A monster?" Each word was almost screamed, terror etched into his features, his eyes wide, his skin ashen and pale. He leapt back instinctively, narrowly missing a blow designed to end his life.

"Please run, Tskune. This is Saizou's true form, I don't want you to die." Almost as if fate was mocking her words, Saizou crashed a fist into Tskune with enough force to send him flying more than a dozen feet, lying dazed and bloodied he lapsed in and out of consciousness as Moka ran to his side. "I'm sorry this is all my fault." Her words came as choked whispers in between sobs. "You came back to me and this happened...Maybe we are too different, I'm a vampire all I do is hurt people. I suck the blood of humans, all I ever really wanted was a friend, even if it was a human but that's impossible; after all I'm the reason you got hurt."

Her words were enough to rouse the young man, "I may be a weak guy, a worthless human but it wasn't right me running away like that. I want to be your friend Moka, even if you are a vampire, I like you. He reached out a hand towards her, but the effort require to hold his hand aloft was too much and it slipped back down towards him, however on its downward trajectory, his hand caught Moka's rosary and pulled it off. A blinding flash of light. An ominous presence that even Tskune felt. As the light faded and Tskune's vision returned, his eyes were drawn to the woman standing beside him. Silver hair and scarlet eyes slitted like a cat's. The features were undoubtedly Moka's but there was a hardness there, he had never seen on her before. Saizou trembled in fear, he knew what stood before him. "What power...so this is a vampire. An S class super monster..." Totally devoid of fear, this new Moka strode towards him. "Weren't you going to violate me, come. Take me by force." The mocking tone with which she spoke enraged the larger monster, who threw a thunderous punch at the vampire, who did not even deign to dodge. She merely stood there and took the blow. "You expected to damage me with this level of power?" The question was loaded with both contempt and anger. "Know your place,scum." With one kick she sent the monster flying much farther than he had managed with Tskune, the impact of his fall caused a small crater in the earth, he had been kicked through trees and tombstones before finally landing. "A giant with no real strength is no match for an elite monster." Turning from her fallen for, she turned and began waking towards Tskune, who watched frozen in fear, his hand still clutching the rosary. He wondered which was the real Moka. "Scared of this me?" She asked with almost sickening sweetness. Before he could answer she snatched the rosary from his hand, "You have no need to fear me. I've just woken from a long slumber, I'm still tired. Your blood is too delicious to my other self for me to harm you. You will see me again, until then take care of the other Moka." With a gentle caress of his cheek, she spoke her farewell and clasped the rosary back onto her choker. She fell limp into his arms, as she returned to the form he had first met her in.

Saizou walked into the school, embarrassed but uninjured, he possessed a tremendous healing factor. "I'll get my revenge, I'll rape her and then I'll kill her, then I'll have my way with the corpse." He growled his threat to no one in particular, as he strode through the school, glaring at anyone who happened to come near him. Suddenly a voice called out to him, "Hey you're that big doofus from my class." Turning towards the sound Saizou seen the boy he had argued with in his homeroom class, smiling maliciously, he eyed the boy up and down. He was small with dark hair, his face was twisted into a scowl. "Yeah." The boy continued, "You're the asshole who wanted to molest women and eat humans." Rather than answer him Saizou merely hit him as hard as he could, and for the second time that day, someone took his punch without flinching. Fear surged through the larger boy, as Yusuke grinned and cracked his knuckles, unlike last time his defeat was witnessed by most of the school. Yusuke supressed his power as much as he was able to, however one punch to the monster's gut sent him through the wall, and broke all of his ribs and ruptured some of his internal organs. Yusuke stood and looked at the hole in the wall. "Huh..." He stroked his chin in surprise, before turning on his heel and walking away, hands in his pockets. "I guess Hiei was right, these guys really are weak."


	3. Chapter 3 Destined One

Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Sorry for how long it's been between updates; life has been hectic, the last chapter seems to have been slightly better received than the first. So please,favourite, follow and review. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to review or PM. From here on, it will start to deviate more from the manga. If you like the chapter please review, knowing people are wanting to read more is the main motivation I need to keep writing.**

Following Yusuke's confrontation with Saizou, word quickly spread of their fight, students watched Yusuke Yurameshi with a mixture of both fear and awe, and rumours about what kind of monster he truly was circulated throughout the school like wildfire.

"He must be S-class, Saizou was meant to be really strong and he almost killed him with a single punch."

"I don't know what he is, but he smells so good..almost human but powerful. Besides he's rather cute."

Yusuke grit his teeth as he walked to class, hearing the whispered conversations of other students, made him uncomfortable, it reminded him of his reputation as a delinquent at his old school. The other boys walking beside him, they all found his misery thoroughly amusing, Yusuke knew better than to snap at them, since he had already confronted them all multiple times about their mocking laughs. As they made their way into class, all eyes turned towards them.

"Oh Jeez, not here too." Yusuke muttered under his breath." Grinding his palm against his face in annoyance. Across the classroom, Tskune turned to Moka and quietly asked the bubbly young vampire. "What happened? Everyone's giving that kid, strange looks and they seem to be talking about him, do you know why?"

Her voice pitched to a whisper she began to explain. "Some of the girl's in my dorm were talking about it, apparently after...y'know...our little run in with him, that boy. Yusuke I think he's called, he confronted him about an argument they had in class. Not that I remember one between them. Anyways he's supposed to have punched Saizou through a wall and put him in the infirmary for the forseeable future."

Tskune blinked, eyes widening with shock, it took him several seconds to formulate an answer. "So there are other people as strong as your vampire form, Moka...I hope he's not a bad guy." Tskune couldn't hide the fear in those last words.

Meanwhile Kurama having entered the classroom, spotted a familiar if very nervous looking girl seated at the back of the classroom. With a small smile he walked towards his seat, which happened to be rather near the girl's, as he sat down he gave her a small smile. "I'm rather surprised to find that we share the same homeroom, you were absent yesterday so this is indeed a pleasing surprise."

The faintest hint of rose coloured her pale skin, as she slowly spoke, sounding much more nervous today, than she had when Kurama had met her previously. "I was too...anxious to come. I've never been really good with people, or friends with people.." Her words trailed off into an awkward silence, she cast her eyes downwards at her desk, convinced she had said something wrong. She knew she was weak, Kurama however in her eyes seemed anything but weak. He was quiet and calm, soft spoken but she could sense great strength beneath his gentle exterior. "He must think I'm pathetic." She spoke so softly she could not even hear her own words, however he could.

"You are far from pathetic, I don't know what gave you that impression, however you should know I see a kind young woman, and the first friend I've made at this new school." He reached out his hand towards her, which she gingerly took in her own. She had to fight back tears, no one had called themselves her friend in a very long time, blushing she could not bear to meet his gaze, turning her face away.

"Is this your girlfriend, Kurama eheheh." A loud voice broke the moment, the two shared.

Kurama himself a little flustered turned to his friend, a smile on his face but the faintest hint of danger in his voice. "Her name is Mizore. She's a friend, Kuwabara. I would appreciate it if you treated her as such too."

The heavier built boy chuckled, his hair swaying with each laugh. He laid a heavy hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder, and looked down at her with a smile. "Any friend of Kurama is a friend of mine and besides," He continued with a wink. "He could do a lot worse; you're not quite as beautiful as my sweet Yukina, but you are a cutie-pie." He broke into another round of laughter, before doubling over in pain. Standing at his side a fist pressed into Kuwabara's side, was a shorter boy with black spiky hair and a headband. "She is not your sweet Yukina. I thought I already told you to keep her name out of your loud mouth." Kuwabara turned around, looming over the shorter man he balled his fists; however before they could properly start fighting, another boy, dark haired but taller than the other, his face twisted into a scowl, pulled them apart.

"Not now you two. I'm already stressed enough as it is, beating up one weakling has made me bloody famous and I'm sick of it." Slumping down onto his seat he sighed. "You should probably sit down, class is starting soon." Turning to the girl who had watched their petty squabbling; he raised his hand in greeting. "Hey. I'm Yusuke, Kurama is a good guy. If he likes you, you're cool by me." Slightly overwhelmed, she meekly raised her hand, a small smile on her face, though they were loud and brash, she could sense the closeness between these boys, a warm feeling crept into her heart, and for the first time in many years, she no longer felt so alone.

After class ended Tskune and Moka left together, walking close together, their passage was greeted with muttered comments from the male student body. "What is Moka doing with a guy like that?" This question was repeated numerous times as people watched the two students pass by. Turning to the beautiful girl at his side, he couldn't help but smile, he had already made a friend, the fact that this friend was a beautiful young woman was merely an added bonus. Noticing that Tskune was looking at her she turned to face him with a small smile. "Tskune, I know it must be lonely being the only human here but if there's ever anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Moka, why are you doing this for me?"

Moving her face closer to the boy who blushed at the sudden closeness, she spoke her voice soft and almost sensual. "Why? That's because, because whenever I'm with you, I just want to suck your blood." Before Tskune had time to fully register what she said, she had already sunk her fangs into his neck. Shrieking in both surprise and pain, Tskune lept into the air clutching his neck in both hands. "Sorry." She smiled, her face the picture of innocence. ""Whenever I'm with you, I just can't help myself, you smell so good." She paused for a few seconds before continuing, a dreamy look in her large eyes and a scarlet tinge to her pale skin, "Y'know I think I'm getting addicted to you, Tskune. Your blood tastes so good."

"I'm not your food." These words were shouted over his shoulder, as he ran away from the young vampire, leaving her both confused and upset.

Alone, Tskune walked head his downcast, oblivious to his surroundings; his mind lost in his own thoughts. Hands in his pockets, he kicked out at a small rock in his path, muttering under his breath, voicing his concerns. "I don't think Moka's hanging around with me just to suck my blood...but what if that is true? I don't want to be all alone at this freaky school." The very idea sent a fearful shiver coursing throughout his whole body, from a small clearing a feminine voice called out. "Someone help." Following the voice to its source, Tskune found a girl crouched on her hands and knees, looking up at him she asked. "Can you help me? I suddenly started feeling really ill?" Helping her to her feet, he couldn't help but notice just how attractive she was, she was rather petite but incredibly busy, with soft delicate features large violet eyes and blue hair tied in a pony tail behind her head. She spoke looking up at Tskune as she leaned against him, "Thank you very much, I've always had a weak body." Pressing herself closer against him, her large chest tight against him. "All if a sudden, my chest started hurting. Just hold me tight." She continued to press herself tight against him, Tskune couldn't help but noticed the feeling of her soft bosom against his chest, his mind lingered on the feeling of her soft chest and how large and inviting they looked. "Look into my eyes, Tskune. My name is Kurumu Kurono." As he looked into her violet eyes, his body felt leaden, his mind unable to focus on anything aside from the girl before him, with every passing second, every moment he spent staring into her eyes his resolve further faltered until overcome by some strange compulsion, he held her close against himself. Revelling in the feeling of her soft body and the intoxicating scent of her hair, unbeknownst to Tskune, a pink haired vampire stood watching the two embrace, tears streaming down her face she turned and fled, while Tskune was oblivious to this turn of events Kurumu however was not, and let slip a satisfied smirk as Moka fled from this upsetting scene.

Feeling rather self satisfied, Kurumu walked the school hallways with a smile on her face, enjoying the lovestruck looks on the faces she passed, each whispered comment of her beauty, further fuelled her contented mood. She was certain of her status as the most beautiful girl in the school, she would make everyone forget about Moka Akashiya and be revered as the number one beauty of Yokai Academy. One boy however passed her by without as much as a second look, gritting her teeth in annoyance, she turned towards him, quickening her pace to catch up with him, she placed her hand upon his shoulder and turned him to face her. The boy was short, even shorter than she was, although the tips of his spiked hair eliminated the height difference, his features were harsh and somewhat pointed, but not unpleasant to look at, she grinned before looking deep into his crimson eyes. Channeling her yokai energy she compelled him to fall lovestruck at her feet, and yet nothing happened; the boy merely looked at her contemptuously, his thin lips twisted into a mocking smirk. Gritting her teeth, she unleashed every ounce of energy she could all at once, bombarding the boy with so much hypnotic suggestion it would have drove almost any other student here mad, and once again the boy was unaffected.

"Do not think such cheap tricks would ever work on one such as me. I have killed others for far less an insult than this." The calm, even tone in which he spoke was enough to cause Kurumu to perspire in fear, though he was keeping his yokai hidden from her, to totally negate her charm, was no easy task, this was proof enough in her eyes to suggest he must be an S-class monster. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for death to come, all she felt however was a thin finger placed against her forehead, hesitantly opening one eye she could see the boy looking at her with an amused smile, though this time it did not seem malicious. Dropping his finger from her forehead, he placed both hands deep into his pockets before turning away from her, he departed with a few simple world's. "I don't want to have to explain to the faculty why I killed a succubus my first week here. So I'll let you off this time, my name is Hiei remember it whenever you feel like flaunting such weak powers." She watched him depart, still too afraid to move for fear of incurring his wrath, as he reached the edge of her vision she smirked slightly and muttered under her breath. "Even if he is a shortie, he has a cute butt."

Moka leant against a pillar in the school hallways, her tears long having stopped but her eyes still stung. "Just what is that girl to Tskune?" She wondered aloud to no one but herself, "They really looked like lovers or something. Maybe Tskune has already found a girlfriend, if that's so I mean I guess it's good he's settling in with others here, but why does my chest hurt just thinking about it, besides it's not like I'm a good friend or anything whenever I'm with him I just want to suck his blood."

She was roused from her depressed sulk, by a strange voice which seemed to be coming from within the rosary around her neck. "This is no time to be sulking, can't you understand that you are being targeted?" The voice was eerily familiar but before she had a chance to analyse the situation, another voice called out to her this time from above.

"You are a vampire right? At least that's what the rumours say, Moka Akashiya."

Turning her head to the source of the voice, she could see a blue haired girl perched on a bannister, she recognised her at a glance. "You're the one Tskune was with earlier." Despite her best efforts, she could not keep the anger from her voice, the other girl dropped to the ground from her vantage point, landing a scant few feet from where Moka stood. Her appearance was enough to cause a stir amongst the male students, however both girls were oblivious to their lovestruck gazes. The shorter girl strode towards Moka, her fear from her earlier encounter only serving to fuel her anger. "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono and I am here to defeat you, Moka."

"Isn't it against the school rules to reveal your true form to other students?" Moka asked, unsure of how best to respond to the challenge.

She was promptly ignored by Kurumu who began to raise her voice, her arms waving. "You're the biggest hurdle in the way of my master plan." Moka merely looked on in confusion before she could ask what kind of plan she had, Kurumu of her own volition went on to explain just what plans she had in store for the school. "I plan to make every boy in this school my love slave. The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan." She proudly exclaimed. "My plan was perfect, every boy should have been crawling at my feet right from the start, however the boys at this academy are dreaming of you instead of me. I will not lose to you in a battle of feminine charm!" Her voice cracked with emotion, her hands balled into fists as she faced the taller girl, "So I'll prove my superiority by stealing Tskune Aono from you."

Moka recoiled, holding her hands out in an effort to placate the other girl. "Tskune doesn't have anything to do with these, just leave him out of this."

Kurumu raised an eyebrow her face twisting into a vicious smirk, "Y'know when I was pressed against him earlier, I couldn't help but notice just how good he smells, intoxicating almost like a human. You're using him for food aren't you?" The question was rhetorical and before Moka would have been able to formulate an answer, she continued. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when I make him mine."

A familiar male voice interrupted their argument, "Moka." Tskune called out as he ran towards the girls, breathing heavily as he stopped before them, he spoke in between panted breaths. "Sorry for running away earlier, I've been looking for you, there's something I want to apologise for."

Before he could make his apologies, Kurumu ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Tskune." She cooed. "Thank you so much."

Tskune reddened as she pressed herself against him, "Why are you here Kurumu? I came here to apologise to Moka." Despite his efforts to explain, Moka grew ever more enraged with each passing second.

"If you were so worried about me, you wouldn't look so happy." This was the first time Tskune had seen Moka so visibly annoyed, it was hard to believe that sweet bubbly girl was capable of anger. "Tskune." She continued trying in vain to quell her annoyance. "Get her off of you, she's not your friend she's just trying to trick you. "

"How can you say such things?" Kurumu asked, feigning indignation, "That's so awful. Oh Tskune I'm feeling dizzy again." She stumbled, her weight crashing into the boy, large violet eyes stared up at him and seemed to peer into his very soul, and Tskune once again lost control of his own body. Wrapping an arm around the blue haired girl's shoulder, his eyes wide and glossy, as Moka desperately pleaded with her only friend.

"Please, listen to me you can't trust her. She's dangerous, you're going to end up being eaten by her.:

Tskune stared ahead, his expression blank; his words coming in a robotic monotone. "Oh really? Aren't you the one sucking my blood?" Tskune was baffled, those words weren't his own. Despite his internal protests, the words slipped out without so much as a stutter, the words stung at his heart, but they wounded Moka even greater. Without a word she fled, her sobs growing louder with every step she took from Tskune, all he could do was call her name, this however was too little too late, his protests were ultimately in vain.

I did it. I did it! Kurumu repeated these words inside her own head, every thought an expression of her jubilation. She was winning, she was showing that Moka Akashiya, that she was the most desirable female student of Yokai Academy; admittedly one boy had been able to resist her, but even Moka's pet was powerless before her. "Yahoo." She exclaimed pumping her hands in the air, before falling onto he back, her soft mates cushioning her fall. Smiling to herself, she raised herself back onto her knees, staring at Tskune who sat on a small chair looking downcast, her eyes narrowing like a predator analysing it's prey, she smiled, now all she had to do was make Tskune her slave and she would officially win. She was still a little shy about doing this, for one of her kind she was rather inexperienced, "Tskune." Her voice little more than a whisper, he raised his eyes to meet hers, blushing she ran her fingers through his hair, and buried his face in her large bust. "I'm sorry you're sad, Tskune but just let Kurumu make this all better." Despite the boy pressed against her bosom, and the blush on her cheeks, the face of another boy continuously made its way into her thoughts. Tskune didn't excite her the way that Hiei boy did, after proving her superiority over Moka, she would set her sights on ensuring Hiei. Tskune was merely a means to an end.

Moka sat on the steps leading into the academy, clutching her knees, depression clouding her thoughts. "What am I to Tskune?" She wondered aloud, "Do I really just want his blood?"

"Naive fool." The strange voice from her rosary spoke again. Moka's mouth fell open in shock, as the rosary continued to berate her. "Tskune is being manipulated, he is under the thrall of the succubus's charm, a compulsion that bends the minds of the opposite sex to their wills."

Moka finally managed to speak. "What are you? A voice from the rosary..."

She was cut off by a rather frustrated sounding voice. "I am the other you, I can use the rosary as a conduit to talk to this version of you. We do not have enough time for me to properly educate you, the succubus is a monster who preys on men, if you do not hurry Tskune will be turned into her slave by the kiss of the succubus. He will be her servant for all eternity if you do not intervene in time."

Kurumu straddled Tskune, her thighs wrapped around his waist, all he could do was look up at the beautiful girl on top of him, he knew this was strange, but whenever he looked into those captivating purple eyes, his mind wandered and all he could do was enjoy the sensation of her warm flesh, and the beauty of her face. As Kurumu lowered her face toward his, she blushed ever deeper, she had never kissed a boy before and a small part of her was reluctant for Tskune to be her first, while he was rather cute he didn't excite her. The only boy who could, the only one who was able to resist her, was that scary little man Hiei, whenever she thought about him, two emotions fought with one another fear and attraction. She sighed unconsciously, she would have preferred him to be her first kiss, but this was a small sacrifice in her quest to prove her superiority. Cupping Tskune's face in her hands, heart pounding she closed her eyes and leaned in close, one kiss and he would become her slave, forever. Their lips scant inches apart, through a colossal effort of will Tskune, managed to wrap his arms around Kurumu and pull her into a tight embrace, his mouth at her ear, he softly spoke. "I'm sorry. I can't. There's someone I don't want to betray."

"Why?" That one word from Kurumu, hurt Tskune more than he would have believed possible, he had never heard such hurt, uttered in one single word. "Do you hate me so much?" With every syllable uttered her voice raised in pitch, "Is she that much better than me?" Pushing herself off of him, her body shaking with anger and with pain, "After everything I did for you, I'm still not good enough. I embarrassed myself for you, I threw myself at you. I was even gonna give you my first kiss!" Black wings erupted from her back, her ears lengthened and her well manicured painted fingernails turned into six inch long talons, sharp enough to rend flesh from bone. "Now I'm really pissed. If Moka wasn't here, you wouldn't have rejected me, I'll just destroy everything to do with her starting with you!" She lunged at Tskune, her long nails poised to disembowel the terrified human.

"Stop it." Tskune was saved by the timely arrival of a pink haired vampire, quickly closing the gap between her and Kurumu, Moka pushed out with all her strength, sending Kurumu flying out the window. "Run Tskune, please get away. That girl is a succubus, she targeted you to get at me, she wants revenge on me. Just please get somewhere safe." Both Tskune and Moka turned towards the sound of flapping wings, and a familiar female voice spoke.

"I'm surprised you managed to throw me so far, a vampire's strength must really be something come down here and I'll kill the both of you. You can die together."

Outside of the girls dorm, Moka asked Tskune. "Take of my rosary. I can't protect you as I am right now." Before Tskune could however, Kurumu dived at them sending them both tumbling towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kurumu asked in between bouts of mocking laughter. "You're both about to die." She doubled back and dived at them again, which they managed to narrowly avoid, her talons slicing through several trees, which Tskune was forced to jump to avoid. "She sliced through those trees like butter, she's gonna kill me."

"Tskune hurry up take my rosary off, or we're both going to get killed." Tskune wrapped his hand around the rosary and pulled with all his might, but the rosary did not budge. They both stared in confusion, neither understanding why it didn't work. Tskune was close to tears, as he wailed. "It won't come off. It came off last time without an issue." Moka cradled Tskune against her chest, as Kurumu raced towards them.

"It's okay Tskune I know what I must do, you're precious to me you're my friend and I'll protect you, it has nothing to do with blood, I care about you. So if you're going to fight someone, fight me." Tskune did not want Moka to get hurt, she was his only friend here and he didn't want to lose her, "This is all my fault Moka. I don't want to burden you." Once again he pulled on Moka's rosary, this time however it came off, engulfing them in a wave of yokai energy, out from which emerged the inner Moka, crimson eyed and silver haired.

"What a powerful aura." Kurumu gasped in shock, "Silver hair and crimson eyes, so this is Moka's true form. I don't care if you're a vampire, I refuse to lose to you. I'm looking for my destined one, the one man to whom our hearts belong, from all the men who fall at our feet we must find our other half, to prevent our race from dying out. This is our life's mission, and you Moka Akashiya, you stand in the way of my love."

A chilling laugh echoed from the vampire's mouth. "What do you think you can do to me? You can't let me stand in tour way so you bare your fangs at me? Know your place you frail egotist." Deftly avoiding the charging attack of the succubus, Moka latched onto her tail and slammed her into the ground with enough force to crack the earth and drive the wind from Kurumu's lungs. Driving her heel into Kurumu's chest, Moka stared down at her fallen for. "Perhaps I should rip those wings off, so you never take to the air again. I'll make sure you can never raise your fists to me again." Tears streamed down Kurumu's face, she knew she would not escape death a second time. Something she never would have expected saved her life, Tskune made his way between Moka and Kurumu blocking the vampire's passage. "Get out of my way." Moka growled. "This woman tried to kill you."

Sadness heavy in his voice he spoke, "Enough please, Moka. I don't believe she did this maliciously, I can't believe that she is a bad girl at heart." Kurumu could not believe what she was hearing after everything that had happened, this boy was still treating her with such kindness. Moka scoffed before walking towards Tskune, snatching her rosary from Tskune's hand.

"Don't misunderstand, I just don't want to go without your blood, me and the other Moka are not the same." As she placed the rosary back on her neck, she collapsed into Tskune's arms once again.

Kurumu rose to her feet as Tskune held onto Moka. She bowed her head, still too agitated to speak, rushing away she ran back into the dorms and to her own room; collapsing onto her bed she let the tears flow. She was lucky to be alive, perhaps turning the male students into her own personal harem wasn't worth the effort, she would find her destined one, her determination to achieve her goal had not wavered. After the tears had stopped flowing, she rose to her feet, pacing her small room. She would find her destined one and win his love with her own feminine charms, as she thought of her goal, and the boys she had met so far, one face continued to make its way to the forefront of her thoughts, the small student who was immune to her powers. "Hiei." She whispered, slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. "I will make you mine!"

"What? The rosary started taking to you?"

Moka nodded affirmatively. "Yeah it's strange but the voice ended up saving us this time. Perhaps the seal is weakening. Tskune if the seal stops working, would you still like me?" Seeing the worry colouring those delicate features, Tskune shouted out in concern.

"Of course I'll still like you, even if you are a little scary and you suck my blood, Moka is Moka and that's all that matters."

"Tskune. Moka" A familiar voice called out to them l, they both turned to see a petite blue haired girl smiling widely at them, both arms behind her back. "I've came here to apologise." From behind her back she produced a small woven basket. "I baked cookies for you to say I'm sorry. Tskune thank you I've never had someone stick up for me like that, I hope we can become friends. You risked your life to protect me and I really appreciate it, if it wasn't for the fact I can see you already have eyes for another, I would think you a like candidate for my destined one." Tskune's face twisted into panic, before she laughed, her voice sweet and melodious. "Don't worry, I've got my eyes on a short cutie-pie with a nice butt, however if you decide you'd like a lesson on how to treat a real woman. I'm happy to teach you a thing or two." This was said with a wink, as she stuck her tongue out. Tskune and Moka both turned scarlet at Kurumu's flirtatious banter, her eyes widened and a warm smile split her face in two, she quickly ran towards Tskune and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sorry I gotta go. I'll see you at lunch, bye Tskune, bye Moka." Running from the two confused students, they watched as Kurumu ran towards a group of four boys, they recognised them as boys from their homeroom class; they were Yusuke Yurameshi and his friends. Kurumu stopped in front of the boys, blushing with shyness. "Hi Hiei." She waved at the smaller boy, whose face twisted in confusion, his friends all at once looked at their wide eyed friend, and within a few seconds they all burst into laughter, even the normally composed Kurama, let out a few chuckles at Hiei's startled expression. Yusuke nudged Hiei with his elbow, "You sly dog. You've only been here a few days and you've bagged a hottie, seems like you and Kurama are making the most of your school days." Kurama blushed at Yusuke's comment, thanking his stars Mizore wasn't with them this morning, while Hiei merely scowled.

"Why are you greeting me, succubus?" He finally asked after a tense few seconds. Despite her embarrassment at having to make the first move in front of all his friends, she doubled down, determined to make a good impression.

"Well since we talked the other day, you've been on my mind. I mean you're short and cranky, but you're cute and you have a nice butt. I want to get to know you better, we should hang out after school." The unthinkable happened, Hiei was unable to make a sarcastic comment, he just stared at the red cheeked girl, too shocked to even say anything. His friends giggled behind their hands, which only served to make Kurumu more embarrassed, she shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Hiei to respond. As the seconds passed by she began to question if perhaps she had made a misake. "Maybe I was too forward? Maybe he thinks I'm ugly or something?" She muttered to herself her doubts, eyes downcast until she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking up she met eyes with a tall red haired student, he was rather handsome but a little feminine for her tastes.

"Hiei is a little shy, I don't think he's ever had an attractive young woman express interest in him before, but I can assure you he would be more than happy to get to know you a little better." His smile was warm and comforting and helped to ease the discomfort in her heart. He turned his head to his friend. "Isn't that right Hiei?" Though his tone was friendly, the question offered little room for argument.

"Ehm yeah sure Kurama."

Gingerly Kurumu made her way to Hiei and gave him a small hug, it lasted a mere moment before she ran off. "I'll see you after school. It's a date." She giggle with excitement as she ran towards her classroom. Hiei could only stare in confusion, did this girl seriously wish to date him? He was too shocked to speak, his dazed and confused expression, only serving to further amuse his friends.

"Our little demon's finally growing up." Kuwabara quipped between chuckles, to everyone's surprise Hiei disn't rise to the bait, and they made their way to Miss Nekonome's classroom without Hiei throwing a punch or uttering a single word.

**If you liked this chapter please leave a review. Let me know what you think, as I'm on self isolation from my work I may be able to get next chapter out quicker,if people want me to keep going.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Dates

Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: I managed to get this chapter wrote much faster due to the fact I am currently not working due to this viral outbreak. Thanks to those who read the last chapter, as always please review. It's hard to know if anyone wants me to continue without them. Let me know what you think, any feedback or criticism is welcomed. If you'd rather PM that's fine with me. Special thanks to reven228 for being my most active commentator. This is the first chapter that has no relation to the events of The manga and focuses mainly on romance, if this is a welcome or unwelcome change, let me know.**

"What the hell just happened?" Hiei finally spoke, as they reached their classroom. "Am I in the middle of some nightmare?"

"Hey its not so bad, she's got a nice rack if nothing else, besides you're about the right height to bury your face in them." Yusuke nudged Hiei as he spoke, a wicked grin on his face, Hiei crossed his arms, huffing in indignation.

"Yurameshi get your mind out of the gutter, what the hell am I supposed to do with a teenage girl?"

Kurama could not help but quip to his shorter friend. "Well you see when a boy and a girl, become close; sometimes they retire to a quiet place and then they.."

"Shut the hell up, Kurama! I'm not a child, and you know that was not what I meant."

"Hehe Hiei's blushing, our little friend is becoming a man." Kuwabara could not contain his amusement, at Hiei who could not hide a faint blush colouring his cheeks, in all his years he had never had a close relationship with a woman, a perky succubus wanting to get closer to him, that was a foreign concept to the battle hardened demon, and to his shame it unnerved him. As they made their way to their desks, Hiei groaned as he massaged his temples. "I only came to this blasted school because that damn toddler blackmailed me, I never expected this." Mizore who sat adjacent to the boys looked over at Kurama quizzically raising an eyebrow, the perceptive reheat, noticed her confusion.

"It seems our dear Hiei, has attracted a suitor, and has a date after school; and he would rather face an army than be forced to deal with a girl who thinks he has, and I quote."A cute butt." This elicited a fresh round of laughter from Yusuke and Kuwabara, while Hiei stewed in his seat, his demonic energy leaking out with enough malice to frighten the other students, even the teacher shifted uncomfortably, Miss Nekonome barely managed to squeak out her words.

"Class will be starting soon, I just need to step outside for a few minutes." The energetic blonde was grateful to leave the room, she had never felt such an oppressive aura, especially from a student. Mizore who was caught in the full force of Hiei's energy, began to lose consciousness, her body slumped onto her desk, her limbs began to shake uncontrollably, then all of a sudden the horrible weight that felt like it could crush her at any moment suddenly faded away. Sluggishly she lifted herself from the desk, Hiei had a strange look on his face, while she did not know the boy well she had never seen such a flustered expression on his usually stoic face.

"I did not intend for my power to have such an adverse effect on those around me, I keep forgetting the difference in strength between myself and these yokai. Perhaps Koenma was right, I do need to learn greater control, my apologies, girl."

Kurama rose from his seat and gave her a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"Please forgive my friend, he was not trying to hurt you, we are used to him so a small amount of aura from him is not sufficient to harm us, but in our teasing we forgot to account for others. This is as much our fault as his, forgive us."

Hiei turned to face the class, those of them fit enough to glare, stared at him with a mixture of fear and hostility.

"If anyone has a problem, please step forward; we can settle this before the faculty comes back. Any takers?" His challenge was met with silence.

Across the classroom Tskune like many of the students was overpowered by the demonic energy leaking from Hiei, moments after the teacher left Tskune crashed facedown into his desk, blood pooling from his ears. Moka was one of the few students who was not adversely affected by the energy permeating the room, seeing Tskune collapse she panicked. Rocking him back and forth, whispering his name, she managed to rouse the human boy after the energy suddenly faded.

"What just happened?" Tskune managed these words ad he pushed himself upright, blood still dripping from his nose and his ears. Normally the smell of Tskune's blood would have been irresistible for the young vampire, her baser instincts however were no match for her concern towards her friend.

"It was that boy at the back of the classroom, he unleashed his yokai. His power felt strange somehow, it was different than the energy I've felt from any monster before, it was harsher. More violent." She paused for several moments staring at her friend, before finally continuing. "Maybe it's best I take you to the nurse, you need to rest." Rising from her seat, she escorted Tskune out, the boy leaning heavily on her shoulder.

Yusuke watched the couple leave together, he felt a pang of guilt seeing how badly the boy was handling exposure to Hiei's demonic energy.

"Jeez Hiei you need to be more careful you nearly killed that boy, hell half the class can barely move and the teacher ran away."

"I didn't even release a fraction of my strength, it was merely what leaked out from my irritation towards you gaggle of fools."

Surprisingly Kuwabara was the first to speak in defence of Hiei. "Y'know Yurameshi, he's right. I barely felt that, I don't even think that was as much energy as we used during The Dark Tournament. These monsters must be really weak, or maybe we're all just really strong?" Kuwabara wondered aloud, a question none of them could answer, not even Kurama. Mizore quietly nudged Kurama.

"What are you talking about, dark tournament? And how can you say that wasn't a lot? I've never felt so much power before." Kurama looked at his friends, who all returned his expression, they had disclosed more than they already should have already.

"I suppose we are all what you would call S-class, though our power wasn't a matter of birth as it is with most of these students. None of us originally were as strong as we are now." He intentionally left out just what they were or the events of The Dark Tournament, hoping what he had said would be enough to sate her curiosity without being forced to divulge more information. Mizore asked them a question, none of them would ever have expected.

"If you all got so strong, can I get powerful the way you did too? I'm already classified as A-class." She hoped that by revealing what power level her kind was classed as would help sway their decision, she had always felt so weak, she had seen that there was strength hidden beneath Kurama's gentle exterior, however now she had some idea to what extent that strength may be. Yusuke turned to her, a wide smile on his face, she had not talked to any of them other than Kurama apart from a few short sentences in class before, she had not yet built up the courage to treat them as a friend, so when the dark haired boy began speaking it took her by surprise.

"Yeah I don't see why not, me and Kuwabara started off weaker than Hiei or Kurama. Mainly Kuwabara, he still can't take a punch." Yusuke waited for Kuwabara to react as he sat there scratching his cheek.

"Shut up Yurameshi, I'll kick your ass after class then." Rather than respond Yusuke chose to ignore his orange haired friend, who's face twisted into a series of outraged expressions.

"I'm sure we can all show you a few things, although I have one condition to this."

Timidly Mizore replied, feelings of fear and hope battling inside of her. "What's your condition?" She felt a surge of panic as Yusuke grinned mischievously.

"Teach Hiei how to deal with girls for his big date tonight." She merely stared at him blankly, not believing what she had just heard, both Kurama and Hiei were equally shocked if for very different reasons.

Lunchtime came and Mizore sat with her new friends, wondering just how she had ended up in such an embarrassing situation.

"So...have you ever been out with a girl before?" She was turning ever more scarlet with each passing word, while the boy sitting across from her shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

"No." His tone matched his body language in terms of defensiveness. "Why would I? I've had more pressing concerns than fraternising with the opposite sex." She could not help but sigh, this was a herculean task, it wasn't like she had much experience with relationships herself, she had never kissed a boy, she had never even held hands. Although the more she thought about doing such things, one person invaded her thoughts, a tall kind-hearted redhead, she blushed as her mind conjured fantasies of her becoming more intimate with Kurama. Shaking her head to rid it of those thoughts, she finally spoke, unsure of her own words.

"Well I don't really know much about this to be honest...but if it was me I guess I'd like someone just to listen to me. I mean she must already like you, so just be nice, tell her she's pretty. If she likes you, I'm sure she'll be happy with whatever, just don't scare her." She didn't know what else to say, so she stopped and looked at Hiei, who took several seconds to process what she had said before finally commenting to no one in particular.

"Maybe I can just kill her, burn the body to ashes and pretend this never happened."

As Hiei and Mizore sat talking, Yusuke wandered away from the group as Kurama watched both Hiei and Mizore talking as well as Yusuke walking away from them. Yusuke approached a table at which sat the blue haired girl whom Hiei was being forced to court after school, as well as the boy who had collapsed in class earlier as well as the girl who had helped him out.

"Hey fancy seeing you here, Hiei's rather nervous about your date later." Turning from the blue haired succubus to the other two, he tried his best to smile non threateningly. "Hey you two, sorry about earlier that was kind of my fault, well a little my fault. We were kinda teasing Hiei about his date later and he got a little annoyed with us, he didn't mean to nearly cripple half the class. I guess he forgets his strength sometimes. I'm sure he's sorry, but he's not the friendliest, so I doubt he'd ever apologise to the class." Kurumu smiled at Yusuke's greeting.

"Tell my little cutie, I'm looking forward to seeing him later." Moka stared at the boy, she couldn't feel much power from him, but he had defeated Saizou with the same ease as her true form, he also was one of the only ones unaffected by what had happened in class earlier, she had no idea what kind of monster he could be; Tskune however was quick to accept the apology.

"It's okay, I mean if it was an accident I guess I can't really stay mad, you and me actually happened to get the same bus here. I remember seeing you and your friends sitting at the back, I was just a bit too scared to talk to you."

"Oh yeah I remember there being someone else on the bus, that was you? And we're in the same class, weird. Well if you want you can come sit with us, I'm sure you'll get on well with the guys..." He paused midsentence, a look of concentration on his face, before finally continuing. "You'll like Kurama at least." He finally concluded, Moka finally spoke up, having been silent for the duration.

"We'd be happy to sit with you, it's always good to make new friends." She smiled widely, she genuinely wanted to make new friends, but a part of her wanted to learn as much as she could about these strange new students. Kurumu jumped to her feet, causing many students to stop what they were doing and stare, as she pumped her arms.

"Yahoo, I'll get to see Hiei. I'll make him fall at my feet, after all I'm the cutest girl in school." She winked at Yusuke who nervously shifted, choosing to ignore everything she said.

"Great, come with me; one of the girl's from class is sitting with us too already, she's a friend of Kurama. I'm sure you'll get on well with her"

"As long as she keeps her paws off of Hiei, I don't mind her." Kurumu spoke excitedly as she, Tskune and Moka followed Yusuke to their cafeteria table. Hiei was the first to notice Yusuke's return, upon seeing the trio accompanying the spirit detective, he buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to kill Yusuke, why did he have to bring that woman with him?" He wondered aloud, as Kuwabara chuckled, nudging his friend with his elbow.

"Hehe you can get all kissy, don't worry we won't watch hehe." Before Hiei had time to respond, or to kill Kuwabara, Kurumu Kurono made her way to the table, despite her earlier bluster, she felt rather nervous coming eye to eye with the shorter boy.

"Hi." She gave a small wave, feeling rather awkward, unsure of what she should be doing in this situation. Hiei was no more confident in this situation.

"Hello." An awkward silence manifested between the two before Hiei, finally spoke. "You may as well sit." Gingerly she accepted his invitation, while the others watched in interest, Moka whispered to Mizore, her being the only other girl.

"It's so cute, look how shy they are."

Mizore merely nodded, remembering the ordeal she had earlier giving him relationship advice, as Hiei and Kurumu sat in silence, Moka again whispered to the other girl.

"I take it you like one of the boys here." Mizore blushed, despite the pink haired girl's bubbly nature, she was rather astute.

"Yeah I suppose I do." Moka barely contained an excited shriek, causing the boys to turn to her, each ones face twisted into confusion. Moka had the good grace to look a little embarrassed.

"You and me, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Mizore feeling overwhelmed could only nod, as Kurumu finally gathered the courage to speak to Hiei.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you later. I hope you know how to treat a beautiful lady such as myself."

"A conceited girl with more boobs than brains, I think you mean." Kurumu's eyes furrowed, gritting her teeth in frustration; slamming her hands on to the table she pushed herself upright, towering over Hiei.

"My boobs are a national treasure, shortie. Most men would kill to even get near my girls. You should be thanking your lucky stars, I even agreed to go out with you." Hiei rose staring into her eyes.

"You're the one who asked me out, I never even agreed to go out with you."

"Are you trying to back out on me now, you mean spirited little man?"

"I'm not running away from a silly girl like you. I'll see you tonight, you can bet your life on that." As the others watched the two shouting at one another, Moka not wanting to look away for even a moment, asked the nearest person who happened to be Yusuke.

"Do you think we should intervene? It looks like they're gonna kill each other."

"Nah, I think they like one another. If Hiei wanted to he'd blow up the cafeteria. Maybe this is how he flirts?" Mizore turned to Kurama, who watched his old friend with a smile on his face, any time she looked at the boy she felt an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach, gently she tugged on his sleeve, until he turned to face her.

"Kurama, do you maybe, if you're not doing anything better...do you maybe want to spend some time together tonight?" Mizore asked, though every word was forced out, she was terrified he would reject her, thankfully no such thing happened.

"I'd be happy to spend some time with you." A smile made it's way to her face as her cheeks coloured, and her heart thumped with excitement.

"I can't wait."

After classes finished Hiei left to meet up with Kurumu, despite his frequent complaints regarding his situation, Kurama doubted the validity of his complaints. After having watched the two of them argue earlier today, he could sense a bond forming between the two, they shared a similar fiery personality. Kurama bid his farewells to Yusuke and Kuwabara, as he went to meet Mizore; he was unsure of whether or not Mizore had anything planned for their meeting. They had agreed to meet by the water where they had first got to know one another. Kurama let his mind wander, his thoughts dwelling on the girl he was going to meet, she was certainly attractive and he rather enjoyed her company, though he did wonder if she had intentions greater than friendship. In the distance he could see her silhouetted against the setting sun, as he neared her she lifted her hand in greeting. Quickening his pace he closed the distance in a few seconds.

"Hello. I trust you are well."

"You're always so polite."

"I suppose I am, my mother always taught me to be respectful, especially towards young ladies such as yourself." She did not know why but the way he adressed her sent a flutter down her spine.

"There's something I need to tell you. Well first of all...I...I think I like you." Before Kurama had a chance to speak, she had already cut him off. "I'm a Yuki-Onna a snow woman. While we retain our youth far beyond the lifespan of humans and most monster species, we have a very limited period of fertility. Between the ages of seventeen and at most our mid twenties, that is the only time we can bear young and as such every girl has a duty, if by our seventeenth birthday we have not found a mate, one will be chosen for us by the village priestess. So while I do like you...I'm scared." Tears began streaming down her cheeks, the lollipop she never went without going slack and falling from her mouth; wordlessly Kurama cradled her head against his chest. They stayed this way for several minutes as Mizore's tears stained his blazer, as her tears began to subside, Kurama gently stroked her hair, before finally speaking.

"I shouldn't really tell you this, however you shared your secrets with me, it is only fair I do the same." He disengaged from the embrace, creating some small space between them. "I am not a Yokai, not like you are. Indeed my soul is far older than my body; long ago I was known as Yoko Kurama, The Great Demon Fox. My true form is that of a demon. I can show you but understand, that while I will do my best to shield you from it, the energy released will dwarf what you felt from Hiei earlier; I cannot guarantee your safety." She slowly nodded, unsure of what to say, she had heard stories of demons before, all yokai had, most viewed them as simple stories; it was hard to imagine the existence of beings with such power. Kurama closed his eyes for a brief second, he felt unusually hesitant, he did not want to risk harming her, however she deserved to know the truth. Slowly increasing his demonic energy, he allowed it to alter his form, his eyes narrowing, irises turning golden, fox ears began to grow from within his long hair, his features while staying mostly the same, hardened, losing their soft feminine touches. Kurama was thankful that he had greater control of his power than Hiei at that moment, for despite his efforts to contain the tremendous energy that leaked from his body, he could see Mizore was still being affected by it. Her legs shook, her pale skin turned ashen, veins protruded from her skin, blood dripped from her nostrils; she struggled every second to stay upright, to stay conscious. Much to Kurama's surprise she began to take hesitant steps towards him, every one of which threatened to topple her, still she struggled on. Her hair turned to living ice, her hands becoming frozen talons, the very air around her cracking with the sudden shift in temperature.

"So this is her true form." She could hear that even his voice had changed becoming deeper, more confident, even through her great discomfort it sent a chill down her spine. "It's beautiful." He finished his thoughts off, little louder than a whisper. She stood face to face with him, their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she repeated his sentiment.

"You're beautiful."

With these words, she pressed her lips hard against his, her cold skin pressed tight against his warm body, as her body finally went limp, she collapsed with a smile on her face.

As Hiei made his way to the school gates, he could see Kurumu already waiting for him, cursing under his breath, he made his way towards her.

"Might as well get this over and done with." He muttered under his breath. Kurumu gave him a small smile as he made his way to where she stood, in her hands she held a woven basket, which ignited Hiei's curiosity.

"What do you have in that basket?"

"It's a picnic basket, dummy." She raised it to eye level, her expression was one Hiei had never seen before; it was as if she was a totally different person from the girl he was arguing with earlier in the cafeteria.

"Do not insult me, girl." He snapped at her playful insult, however upon seeing the hurt on her face, he was struck by an emotion he had little experience with, guilt. He did not understand why he felt this way, buy each second he spent watching the pained expression on Kurumu's face, twisted his gut in new and uncomfortable ways. "I didn't know you cooked, so I assume you're taking me on a picnic. I'll trust you know somewhere we can get some peace." He watched her expression shift into a small smile, he was confused, he did not understand this strange woman.

"Yeah I love cooking, and baking. I'm much better at baking though, I can't wait for you to taste my cookies, you'll never have eaten anything so good. Don't worry I know somewhere where you and me can be alone together." Hiei gave a small nod in acknowledgment and began walking without a word, Kurumu raced to catch up with him, and the two began walking side by side. They walked in silence deeper into the wooded area outside of the school, heart fluttering in her chest, Kurumu looked down seeing that for a change Hiei's hands were not in his pocket, nervously she reached her free hand out towards him, Hiei almost jumped when he felt soft skin against his calloused hand, he turned to look at her, wondering why she would even dare to touch him, to his surprise she was bright red, it seemed most of the blood in her body was running to her face.

"Is something wrong? Are you ill?" She could only smile, at his innocent question, as she locked her fingers in between his.

"I'm okay, promise." Not knowing how to approach this situation, he chose to ignore it, besides it wasn't unpleasant her holding his hand in hers. Hand in hand, they made their way into a small clearing, where a picnic blanket had already been laid out, turning to Hiei, Kurumu spoke.

"Sit down, I'll get everything ready; I didn't know what kind of stuff you liked, so I just made a wide variety." As Hiei sat down on the blanket, she began to deposit the contents of her basket out onto the blanket. She pulled out bento boxes with an assortment of different fillings, baked good such as: cookies, pastries, brownies and even some small cakes. Hiei was rather surprised, he had not expected such sumptuous fare.

"Did you really make all this?"

"Are you really so surprised? I'm more than just a pretty face or a fantastic chest." She flirtatiously quipped, one hand lightly brushing against her ample bosom, Hiei sighed in frustration, it seemed that whenever she displayed another side of herself, she had to ruin it.

"You really are a frustrating woman. Any time I think that there may be more to you than vanity, you dash my expectations." She flushed red before standing up, towering over the sitting boy, she spoke her words tinged with anger and hurt.

"You're an idiot, why are you so mean to me?" She asked her voice starting to crack. "I'm trying to get you to like me. I embarrassed myself by asking you out, you should have asked me out, y'know." Raising his voice as he rose from his seated position, Hiei retorted.

"And why the hell should I ask you out?"

"Because I like you, I don't even know why. You're short, you're mean and you don't appreciate the fact I'm trying. I can't get you out of my mind. I'm a succubus it's our life's mission to find our destined one, our other half. I've had dozens of boys grovel at my feet for a kind word or a smile and none of them even piqued my interest and then you come along. You scare me, but you excite me; you're the only boy I can't manipulate with my powers, that's unheard of. That makes you special."

"I never asked for you to think anything of me, I never even asked to come to this damn school. I'm only here to look for someone, I didn't come here to form bonds with others." She grabbed onto his blazer, trying to push him away from herself, he didn't budge. Irritated Hiei pushed her back, trying to disengage her grasp, Kurumu tripped backwards, landing hard on the ground, her hands stayed put and she dragged Hiei down with her. Seconds passed silently as they were both conscious of the compromising position they found themselves in, Hiei straddled her his hands at her sides, propping himself up, his knee between her legs, pushing the edge of her skirt up, exposing smooth skin. Kurumu blushed, rather enjoying the situation, Hiei was rather more uncomfortable with the situation, though he did find his eyes wandering down to her exposed legs. Kurumu noticing his wandering eyes, smiled.

"If I knew we were gonna end up like this I wouldn't have worn any panties." The normally stoic Hiei could not hide the colour that rushed to his cheeks, nor could he fight the images making their way into his mind. As he made his way to stand, he felt her hands gripping his blazer once again.

"I know you like this. I like it too, you don't need to get off me; I can tell you like the way I look, and I'm sure I can get you to like me too, so just give me a chance."

Hiei sighed, if nothing else she was persistent. "Okay fine, I'll let you try."

She smiled up at him, thus time without her usual flirtatious smirk. "Thank you." She lifted her head towards him and planted a small kiss on his lips, lingering for less than a second. "I know I'll make you feel the way I feel, Hiei. I promise." He was taken aback, that was his first kiss, climbing off of her, he raised a hand to his lips, he could still feel the sensation of her full lips against his. Almost wordlessly he spoke.

"I think believe you."


	5. Chapter 5: Club Activities

Chapter 5:Club Activities

**Author's Notes: Between Code Vein and the Final Fantasy VII remake I've been rather lacking in motivation. I did most of this chapter in a day, it's a little short and not the best but it's mainly to see if there's still interest in me continuing with this. If you want to see more please feel free to review/ favourite/ follow. Also I'm thinking starting a new Undertale crossover Sans making his way to a different world, if you'd like to see that and any ideas for a suitable world please comment. Thank you**

Kuwabara opened his eyes, the incessant beeping of the alarm clock ringing in his ears, stretching his arm out he slammed his fiat down on the clock. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stretched and yawned before rising from his bed; he made his way to the small en-suite of his dormitory room. After relieving himself, he bathed and brushed his teeth, styling his pompadour in front of the mirror before putting on his school clothes. As he made his way out of his room and into the dormitory itself; boys in varying states of dress milled about, some displaying some very inhuman features, their human disguises having slipped during the night, it hadn't taken long before he was used to such sights, few looked worse than an average demon. Exiting the dorm, he did not see any of his old friends, however Tskune called out to him. "Hey, Kuwabara. You're up early, want to walk to class together?" He asked trying to make friends with the surly looking boy, "I mean we've not really spoke that much since we've known one another."

Kuwabara grinned at the shorter boy, "Sure Tskune. I make a point to get up early every morning, I go look for my sweet Yukina."

Tskune looked at him quizzically, "Who's Yukina?" He asked, having never heard the name before.

Kuwabara grinned a slight flush to his face, "She's the sweetest; I'm gonna make her my girl one day! We were told she's been attending school here but I haven't found her yet." His expression changed momentarily, disappointment and a tinge of sadness etched onto his harsh face, before they were vanquished by another wide smile. "Still I'll find her. You can bet on that!" Tskune unsure of what to say just nodded as he followed the other boy out of the dormitory, and around the campus grounds.

Hiei was not far behind them, a wooden sword slung over his shoulders he made his way towards a large tree in the centre of the campus, unlike the others trees dotted around the schoolyard, this one was in full bloom. A Sakura tree, however one overgrown to a truly monstrous size, after a few moments of stretching he began to lightly strike at the tree, as the leaves fell he cleaved each one in two, and then dissected each further still before they touched the ground. Lost in his thoughts and the repetitive actions of his training, he did not notice the girl who stood there watching him, Kurumu watched in awe barely able to follow his movements; Hiei satisfied with his morning exercise turned around, his eyes locking with her violet orbs. Sighing in resignation, he asked. "What are you doing here? It's much too early for class."

"I didn't sleep well, a lot of...funny dreams." The way she said this made Hiei shiver uncomfortably. "I've been up for a while so I figured I'd take a walk around the campus, I was bored. Lucky for me I seen you, cutie-pie, you're really fast, I could barely keep up."

"It was just something to keep my reflexes sharp." Hiei paused for a second, his voice becoming softer as he spoke. "I don't even know why I'm here, I was told someone I must protect is here, though now I'm starting to think that a lie. Perhaps I should go home."

"I don't want you to go home..." She spoke softly, eyes downcast. "Is this someone, your destined one?"

"Nothing like that, don't be foolish...she is my sister; she however is nothing like me...she is soft; too soft for a place such as this. Yet no matter how I search, I cannot find her, that dolt Kuwabara is searching too; somehow he believes he can win her hand and that I won't kill him in the process."

Kurumu was elated by the knowledge that his heart could still belong to her. She thought for a few seconds, she was rather more sociable than Hiei, perhaps she would know who he was looming for. "What's her name?"

"Yukina."

"I think I know her!" She practicality screamed, "She's about my height, right? Kinda cute, blue hair?" She smiled widely as Hiei nodded affirmatively. "She's in my class, we've never really talked, I'm sure I can drag her along to meet you though!" She pumped her arms enthusiastically. Hiei's expression changed, his usual scowl replaced by a soft, serene smile.

"Thank you." This was perhaps the nicest he had ever adressed the lovestruck succubus, who blushed at his soft tone. Slowly she walked up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "You're welcome. I'll try to bring her along at lunch or after class if she's busy." Hiei much to her surprise didn't reprimand her for the kiss, he merely nodded his head, they stood there in silence merely looking at one another, until they heard the warning bell begin to ring.

Yusuke walked to class alone, "Jeez where did everyone go this morning?" He muttered his question aloud, "Was there something special I missed?" Opening the door to his homeroom class, he noticed that he was the first of his friends to make it there, sitting down at his desk, he leaned back in his chair, eyes closed as he waited for the others. Kurama was the first of his friends to show up. "Sorry, I had a few things to take care of today. I was a little behind on some homework."

"That's not like you, Kurama; I thought you took this school stuff seriously, not like I've been keeping on top of schoolwork, it's too boring here."

"I normally do, I've just been a little busier than usual of late; I'm sure that when the class ranking are released, you'll study harder my friend."

"I doubt it."

Before Kurama could reply, their other friends began to file into the classroom, shortly after everyone had taken their seats, Nekonome-sensei began to address the class.

"Good day everyone, starting from today, everyone will be joining a school club. This is another step towards blending into human society, attendance is mandatory however, everyone must join a club. If you have time please feel free to check out the newspaper club, which I oversee. Regular classes are cancelled today, spend the day checking out all the club's, I'm sure you'll all find something that suits your individual tastes. Class dismissed." Tskune and Moka made their way to the back of the class, to be greeted by Yusuke and Kuwabara, who both said. "Hey."

Kurama gave a polite hello, while Mizore and Hiei merely nodded. Moka spoke up, "Why don't we all look together? That way we can find a club that suits everyone."

"That's a good idea, it would be unfortunate to be separated from our friends." As Kurama spoke, Mizore gazed at him lovingly, though this escaped the notice of everyone except Moka, who gave the other girl an encouraging smile.

Hiei groaned as he stood up, "I could care less, just find somewhere I don't need to do anything." With these simple words, Hiei walked out of the classroom the others following in his wake.

Booths littered the school hallways, advertising the school's motley assortment of clubs. Tskune and Moka hung slightly back, talking quietly between the two of them, Mizore feeling a little overwhelmed kept close to Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei payed the booths little attention, each of them rather uninterested in joining a club; some of the clubs they passed were rather odd, acupuncture and mummification clubs, these stood out even to the demons for their unusual nature. Moka and Mizore were approached by the chemistry club, who suggested that they brew love potions together, though they were sent running by a sharp glare from Kurama. "Some of these clubs vex me. I'd keep your wits about yourselves, something tells me some of these clubs are rather dangerous." He warned the others, his normally calm voice tinged with frustration.

Hiei smirked seeing his old friend so easily annoyed. "This is rather unlike you Kurama, though I must admit I would enjoy watching you deal with one of those clubs, it would make for a few seconds of entertainment."

Moka stared ahead at the boys incredulously, "There's no way he could beat up a whole club, is there?" She asked visibly confused, "He doesn't seem like a fighter...he seems quite gentle."

"Kurama is one of the kindest people I've ever met." Yusuke answered her, "I wouldn't want to piss him off though, even if he's fighting someone more powerful, he can always come up with some kind of winning strategy, now that I think about it he's actually pretty scary." He gave a nervous smile at the girl who's jaw was currently dropping towards the floor. "Even Hiei has said before, Kurama is one guy he wouldn't want to fight." Moka struggled to believe what she was hearing, the idea that he could defeat an entire club was ludicrous, he must be S-class she thought to himself, maybe those boys were as strong as her older sisters she thought, Tskune too was in a state of shock, though he was greatly relieved that he had made friends with such strong people. To Mizore these words, we're further confirmation of what she had witnessed beforehand,she was an A-class monster and the power she had felt from him, was beyond comprehension.

"Kendo club, all challengers welcome!" A tall lean student called, his head shaved into a top knot a wooden bokken slung across his shoulders, "Step up freshman, master the ways of the sword."

Hiei smiled at his friends, and everyone of them knew exactly what he had planned. He walked towards the taller boy, staring directly into his eyes. "I'll go."

The senior student looked down at the much shorter boy, seeing the obvious difference in size he grinned. "Are you sure about that? Aren't you a little small?" He mocked Hiei who smiled ever wider with each word.

"Oh I'm very sure, in fact I'm so sure that I challenge every member right here and right now."

The older boy visibly enraged, growled. "You cocky little shit." Swinging his bokken at Hiei's head with a vicious swipe, his blade met with only air, Hiei had moved behind the boy, mid-swing faster than his eyes could follow.

"You're slow." Seeing this unprecedented display of speed, the other club members circled around the boy, each wielding a wooden bokken. "Don't I get a sword?" Hiei asked, indifferent to whether or not he actually was given him, one of the members tossed a sword at him, which he deftly caught. "My thanks, now hurry up I've other clubs to check out." As one The Kendo Club advanced, Hiei was a blur, every swing of his sword made contact with an opponent, in a matter of seconds, the entirety of the club was collapsed upon the floor. Hiei dropped the bokken on the floor and walked away without so much as a backwards glance, Kuwabara was the first to speak up, those less familiar with Hiei were still trying to process what had just happened.

"You could have went a little easier on them y'know."

Yusuke answered his one time rival. "I think he did, nobody died; so he must be getting better at this whole control your power thing. Good job Hiei." He gave his shorter friend a thumbs up, which was ignored.

Moka broke the silence, "Let's go find another club, one far away from here." She was desperate to be away from the students who eyed them with a mixture of awe and fear, she was going to have to corner one of them and find out just what they were, but which one? She asked herself, Hiei was not an option, he was distant at best, asking him could lead to a confrontation, even if it didn't she would be rather unlikely to learn anything. Kurama was a possibility, he was the quietest among them, and perhaps the most mature, however Mizore was infatuated with the red head and she did not want to risk offending her new friend, or risk a misunderstanding between them. Kuwabara was kind, however he was a little hard to take seriously, he would make a good backup. Yusuke however seemed the most likely, he was the most sociable among them, and one of the more level-headed individuals, her resolve now strengthened, she was adamant that when the chance came she would ask him about their powers.

The group had little luck in finding a club, their conflicting tastes and rumours of Hiei's run in with The Kendo Club made finding somewhere for them all but impossible. Tskune suggested the swimming club but this was quickly shot down by both Hiei and Mizore, much to Moka's relief, she later explained that she wouldn't have been able to join anyway due to water being a vampire's natural weakness. As the day was drawing to a close, most clubs had already packed up their displays having found their quota of new recruits, Tskune and Moka were both feeling rather disheartened by their difficulties in finding a club, a familiar voice called out to them, rousing them from their own thoughts. "Yoohoo. Found you guys, only took me the entire day." Kurumu jogged towards them, dragging a soft featured girl with teal blue hair behind her. "This is Yukina, she's in my class." She introduced the girl to the other, though only two had not met her before, Hiei was silent, which confused Kurumu, she really thought he would have been happy with her, maybe this was the wrong girl, her self doubt began to eat at her, until Kuwabara ran towards Yukina, grasping her small hands in his he looked down at her, his cheeks scarlet a wide grin on his face.

"Yukina, my darling. How I've missed you."

The quiet girl smiled, the first time Kurumu had ever seen her classmate show so much emotion, "Oh Kazuma, you're still so funny. Everyone's here, I'm so happy to see all of you." Kurumu watched Hiei, as the others began to greet Yukina. He remained silent however, his almost permanent scowl faded away once again, inching her way towards him, she asked, her voice a whisper so the others wouldn't hear.

"Is that her?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes. That is indeed her, you have my gratitude." His voice betrayed little emotion but his words alone were enough to move her, emboldened she spoke again.

"Well that means you owe me then, right?"

"I suppose so..." He was aware that a potentially uncomfortable request was coming.

"Well you could give me a big sloppy kiss right here in front of everyone." She winked flirtatiously as she said so, the silence she was greeted with, proved that this was perhaps too much for the boy. "Okay fine then." She sighed a little disappointed. "You can come to my dorm room tonight for another date, just you and me I can make us dinner, maybe watch a movie together, I've a collection from the human world."

Hiei stood silent for a few moments while Kurumu stood there her hopeful expression, enough to soften even Hiei's stoney facade.

"Fine, I suppose I can live with that."

Kurumu danced happily, humming to herself, while the others a short distance away watched on in confusion. Their meeting was interrupted by the passing of Shizuka Nekonome, seeing them grouped together she asked.

"So have you all found a club?"

Yukina spoke up, "Yeah, me and a few girls from class joined The Homemaker's Club."

Nekonome smiled at the girl, "And the rest of you?" She was greeted by silence. "Okay then, well why don't you join the newspaper club, I'm oversee the club, I'm the faculty adviser. Besides nobody has joined this year, if nobody joins it might get shut down."

Moka spoke up. "I'll join the club, I'm sure Tskune would be happy to as well." To which he nodded, Nekonome eagerly looked at the others, who seeing little choice one by one agreed. Tomorrow would be their first day as members of The Newspaper Club.


	6. Chapter 6: An eventful night for all

**Demons at Yokai Academy Chapter 6:****An eventful night for all**.

Hiei stood outside the girl's dorm, looking up at the the rows of uniform windows, differing only in the choice of curtain colour. With a sigh he focused on the energy signals emenating from the inhabits of the dorm rooms, each individual yokai as unique as a fingerprint, even without utilising his jagan eye, he quickly found what he was looking for. The youkai of one of the most powerful female freshman, resigning himself to his fate, he memorised the location, though he could have leapt towards the window, he decided it would be more sensible to make his way through the dormitory to her room. Ignoring the shocked looks and whispered words, he strode through the corridors with a purpose, despite the repeated utterance that boys weren't allowed within these halls after dark, no one attempted to hinder his movements. Reaching his destination he grimaced and rapped hard upon a door, outwardly no different than any other, his patience waned with each passing second, and his scowl deepened until the door was opened, revealing a surprised bluenette clad in fluffy pyjamas, she blushed heavily having been spied upon in such clothing. "Hiei?" She gasped, "I thought you had forgot...or had ditched me." Her voice grew ever more quiet with each word, conflicting emotions fighting within her mind. "I said I'd come see you, tonight. You never specified a time after all. If you'd rather I left, so be it." Turning on his heel, he made to leave before a hand reached out clutching his sleeve with a desperate strength.

"Don't go." She half whispered, "I just thought you were ignoring me, come in. I still want to spend time with you even if it is so late, we will barely have any time together before you have to leave." It was bittersweet she was getting her promised second date, though the hour was growing late and she would have to retire soon if she wanted to wake in time for her classes tomorrow.

With a scoff Hiei waked past her into the room, "If you're so concerned with the hour I'll spend the night, that way you'll have ample time, or is that insufficient?" He asked as he examined her room, while Kurumu blushed deeply at his words, indecent thoughts invading her mind. With a nervous smile, she closed the door and turned to the dark haired boy she was growing ever more infatuated with, "I suppose that's okay." She giggled, never before had she been so nervous, she wondered just what he had in mind, would he try something inappropriate? She wondered, would she complain if he did? Somehow she doubted that very much. "Well I did cook earlier, there's still plenty I'll heat it up." She decided it was best to keep busy before her hormones overcame her. Hiei merely grunted in affirmation, his hands in his pockets as he continued to take in his surroundings; Kurumu quickly reheated the food, while Hiei stood unmoving, lay in his thoughts. He wondered just what he was doing, he was thankful for her efforts to reunite him with Yukina, however that did not fully explain why he was here, his conflicting emotions his confusion, was the true reason he had arrived at such a late hour. Was it possible that he was beginning to enjoy the company of the loudmouthed succubus? Arguing with himself he had lost track of time for their second date, and now once again those same thoughts plagued him as he stood statuesque in the girl's dorm room. Having finshed in kitchen Kurumu made her way out, a plate held in each hand, to her surprise Hiei hadn't moved the entire time she had been in the kitchen, setting the plates down on her bed, she turned to face the boy, his brow furrowed, his gaze distant. "Hiei, are you okay? You can sit down on the bed with me." Her words roused him from his daze and with a small nod, he sat down on the edge of the bed, the aroma of her cooking finally registering within his turbulent mind.

"The food smells somewhat decent. I suppose my thanks are on offer."

Behind his back she pouted, "You know, there's nothing wrong with giving me a real compliment, you jerk. I waited up all night for you." Hiei was surprised instead of shouting her displeasure at him, she sulked. The hurt apparent in her voice, to his even greater surprise her pain made him feel somewhat uneasy, with a smirk, he retorted. "Fine, I'll give you a compliment. I suppose you have a cute butt too." He chuckled ever so slightly, while Kurumu blushed, before throwing a fluffy pillow at the back of his head, before she could hit the smaller boy with another pillow, she found herself pinned to the bed, both plates mysteriously moved from the bed without a drop of food spilled; Hiei's intense gaze burned into her heavy lidded violet eyes, their compromising position and the eyes that seemed to see through to her very soul, made her shiver with desire. "You should not raise your hand to your betters, it could come back to bite you."

Feeling emboldened she bared her throat to him. "Then bite me, I dare you." Hiei looked at her incredulously, this girl was nothing if not surprising, however he would not refuse a challenge; lowering his mouth to her soft throat, he inhaled her intoxicating scent before sinking his teeth into her tender flesh, she half moaned half whimpered as pain and pleasure fought with one another, Hiei looked down at her neck, the flesh was already bruising, teeth prints standing obvious against the darkening skin. Kurumu looked up at the boy atop her, her face scarlet, she pushed her lips against his, hard enough to hurt her. Hiei relented and kissed her back, in their passion they ended up rolling out of the bed and onto the floor, Kurumu ended up on top of Hiei, her tongue in his mouth, overcome with passion, her hands went to his clothes, she tried to slip his shirt off, however strong hands stopped her. "You're not ready for this. Think about it, you don't want to do something like this, you're a succubus. A creature of lust, do not be overcome by it." Hearing his words, her lust faded away, tears leaked from her eyes, she sobbed as she buried her head on his shoulder, she could feel Hiei awkwardly pat her back, as she cried herself out.

"Thank you. You're so kind." Beneath her Hiei scoffed, "Foolish girl, I am not kind. Now get off me, I should be going." She pouted, staring down at him, "No way mister. You're spending the night, I'll behave though, but I want to cuddle." Seeing no way out of this short of knocking her unconscious, he sighed. "Fine, get up and get in the bed. And go to sleep." With a self satisfied smirk, he crawled into bed, and lay on her side,waiting after a few moments, she felt the added weight on the mattress, and warmth beside her, frustrated she turned over, grabbed his hands and draped it over her waist. Despite the huffing she heard behind her back, she smiled and fell asleep with Hiei's and draped over her body, and his warmth at her back.

Across campus, a clearing in the forest, Kurama watched Yusuke and Mizore, who stood facing one another. "Well a deal's a deal, after all. Come on show me what you can do, no holding back I can take it." Yusuke slammed his fiat against his open palm, as he spoke, Mizore paused for a few moments contemplating his words, she didn't want to attack someone without provocation, however she knew that she had little choice of she wanted to grow stronger. Summoning her yokai sue transformed into her true state, the temperature around her dropped, and with a sudden start she rushed at Yusuke, her ice talons gleaming in the moonlight. Yusuke whistled in surprise, she was pretty fast, and the energy she was giving off was much higher than that Saizou jerk he had fought previously. Despite her surprising speed, Yusuke dodged her attacks with ease, "You're pretty fast, but those swipes are too obvious, fight dirty. It's a street fight after all." She paused for a second, contemplating his advice, she formed kunais of ice and threw them at Yusuke who simply knocked them aside, "Not bad, keep at it." Discouraged but unwilling to concede, she came at him again alternating between throwing her ice and using her claws to swipe at him, rather than dodge Yusuke deflected her attacks, forcing her to keep fighting without anytime to regroup or recover. She was soon panting, her arms heavy, lunch aching still she kept trying, Yusuke noticed her slowing movements with a smile, her determination was admirable, she was kinda like a less scary Keiko in that way. All of a sudden he flicked her, she barely had time to recognise the movement before she was sent sprawling, tumbling across the ground, before colliding with a tree, hard enough to knock the wind from her fatigued lungs. Despite the pain she forced herself to stand, her clothes muddied, her skin scraped; on unsteady legs she advanced again, before Yusuke called out to her.

"That's enough, we can stop here. You did pretty good, a lot better than me when I first started with Genkai. Sit down I'll try to show you a few things she taught me, though I'm unsure how well it'll translate across the species barrier, but we'll see." With that Yusuke sat on the ground cross legged, frustrated that she had faired so badly in their fight, Mizore made her way over, a fresh lollipop in her mouth and sat down facing the boy.

"Just try to summon all your power, as much as you can and then push it. Push it till it hurts, I'll try to feel it to see how it goes, from there I may be able to see how strong you are and if the way I was taught to increase my energy will work for you." Kurama watched all of this with his analytical eye, she was no match for Yusuke but that was a foregone conclusion, her speed was respectable and with proper training her ice abilities had a lot of potential, he wished the shinobi of the demon world were here, their icemaster would have been invaluable here. Her determination impressed him, he would have overseen her training himself but Yusuke had brought up the fact that he would not take it easy on her, while Kurama's feeling could cause him to do so, unfortunately he was forced to concede the point.

However despite their attempts at privacy, they were being spied on from the trees by two of their friends, Moka and Tskune watched as Mizore was unable to land a hit on Yusuke, and even stranger as she sat cross legged with him seemingly lost in meditation, Tskune was unsure just why Moka had forced him to come along to spy on their friends, however a cute pout from her and he found himself agreeing against his better judgment. He however found little of interest in watching them, it was no surprise that Yusuke was strong, his friends were strong and he had beaten that Saizou boy too, the most interesting thing was Mizore's monster form, it was his first time seeing it and to his surprise like Moka's her monster form was rather pleasing to the eye if a little scary. Unfortunately for him Moka wasn't willing to leave, until after Kurama left with Mizore hours later, seeing Yusuke alone she followed after with him Tskune trailing behind, eventually Yusuke turned on his heel, startling his two stalkers. "Just what do you think you're doing? Following me all this way, didn't you see enough from your hiding spots? And if I could sense you then bet your ass Kurama would have too, so just what's going on?" Tskune sweat dropped at the boys obvious annoyance while Moka had the good grace to blush embarrassed, the words that came were full of awkward nerves.

"We didn't mean to annoy you, it's just...what are you? How are you all so strong? Your power is obviously S-class but I can't place or, how can there be an S-class monster I haven't heard of?" Yusuke gawked at her, before a slow smile spread across his face, and before he knew it he was bent over laughing. "Well that's easy. I'm a human, well mostly." He finished with a wide grin while both Moka and Tskune looked on incredulously.


End file.
